Powerless
by In Pieces
Summary: He was polite, ruthless, reliable, meticulous, clever, and a natural leader; but when that mirage of nobility collapsed Kat found herself in too deep to simply let go. One-way relationship. VergilxKat.


Kat was sure it all started when he answered her broken cries of help in Limbo as she desperately tried to find a way to end the pain and suffering she had to deal with every day. She was lucky enough to find the silver haired man that assured her with gentle words that he would help her escape her nightmares and battle her demons.

She remembered one day spending almost three hours in Limbo with Vergil at her side as she quivered with the mere thought of failure in their plan and putting blind faith on a man that could have been toying around with her with empty promises. But that didn't happened, he was confident in his plan and assured her several times that everything would be alright with the same comforting tone that held no annoyance or despair. When the dreaded day came and she was too scared to leave the room, fearing that the demons lurking in town would hurt her further in revenge after seeing one of their own kin dead by the hands of a weak girl like herself, he gently opened the door and found her flustered against a corner with her chest moving up and down erratically as she stared wide-eyed at the bloody remains of her adoptive father. One of the most vivid memories she has of Vergil is seeing him in person for the first time, pulling the bloody ends of the blue glove on his right hand before offering it to her.

"You don't have to live in fear, Katherine. You're finally free."

Vergil told her he had never seen a human entering and leaving Limbo at will. A _human_.

If he wasn't human, then why she wasn't afraid of him?

As ironic as it was, if he wanted her dead he would have killed her long ago, but he never made that move. He took her in, gave her a place to stay and taught her the basics of demonology and occultism; he knew she had potential and encouraged her to develop her natural talents to keep her mind busy from self-destructing thoughts. He made her see the world with different eyes; exposing frauds, lies and the subliminal messages in the mass media.

He wanted to put an end to all of that; she was willing to help. It was the least she could do for him.

She spent countless hours reading books that she found in Vergil's personal library, scanning the pages with interest and writing down in a notebook anything she considered useful for use later on; eventually mixing recipes from here and there to create her own compounds. Many failed miserably and some worked in a minimal level, but no matter what Vergil never gave up on her and it some part that was one of the reasons she kept going and stayed wide-awake with the light from a desk lamp as her only companion several nights.

"Can't sleep?" Vergil asked. She was so focused on her notes that his voice startled her, making her turn around swiftly with a gasp.

"You scared me…"

"Sorry." Vergil said sincerely before casually walking over to her and eyeing the notebook before turning to her. "May I?"

"Sure." Kat replied softly with a sigh.

Vergil took the notebook in his hand and scanned the little notes and ingredients scattered between the pages. "What troubles you?"

"The ingredients," Kat replied, trying hard not to show off her frustration. She picked up a nearby book and opened it where her paper bookmark was before passing it to Vergil. "Finding them is going to be hard and there's nothing that can guarantee that it's going to work."

"Semen?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised and with a hint of amusement on his voice, making Kat blush and hope that the shadows concealed her face. "There are wild animals in the park nearby; we could try to get samples from them." Vergil suggested before putting the books back on the table and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself and get some rest."

But how could she when she was trying so hard to impress him?

Years went by and Vergil's plan spread, turning into a secret activist organization that went by the name of 'The Order'; members of various social classes and ages joined the war against demons by bringing their evil deeds to the public eye in messages spread virally and hacked into T.V. broadcasts by Vergil himself.

Kat once asked him how he acquired his skills; he told her that he taught himself when he was younger to find the feeling of control that he lacked back there. Now Vergil had control of his own personal army willing to sacrifice everything for their cause and amidst the strong and skilled in different settings laid Kat as Vergil's right hand; she couldn't help but to feel special. That was the moment she realized she had developed feelings for him.

He was polite, ruthless, reliable, meticulous, clever, and a natural leader; someone that she looked up to and followed without second doubts. But then, that image collapsed and the broken remains merged with his true self. She was a pawn in a game designed so he could come out on top, tossing everything aside -including her- without hesitation.

She had been useful to him and his plan; nothing more and nothing less. She was meaningless to him.

She asked him why but the answer to that question came as a silence when Dante answered the question for his brother. Vergil's words where outrageous and his attitude ominous; he wasn't the same he used to be, he craved the power that he did not possess.

The true question was how far he was willing to go to fulfill his foolish deed.

The answer was right in front of her. Vergil and Dante were having a merciless battle, unleashing their fully potential to defeat each other; there was no use trying to reason with Vergil no matter how much she wanted to. And in the end it was Dante who claimed victory in their struggle, pinning Vergil down with Rebellion with the intention of ending his brother's life in a sudden outburst of rage and deceive.

Time seemed to slow down as Vergil's cries of pain echoed through the air as the sword embedded itself into his chest, making thick blood ooze from the gash as the blade went deeper into his flesh.

Kat suddenly remembered all those cherished moments she spent with Vergil; the encouraging remarks, subtle smiles, and her name being called out by his deep voice several times, their late-night talks and all the lessons he patiently taught her but most of all, she felt the desire to be at his side even stronger, she wanted to help him just as he helped her before. It couldn't end like that.

With the strength she could muster she approached Dante and pleaded to set his brother free from his deadly grasp. Her eyes traveled from Dante's bloodshot eyes to Vergil's pained face; he was suffering immensely and small pants came out from his mouth. Dante hesitated before drawing the sword back and helping his injured brother stand up before final farewells were said.

Vergil's eyes met hers briefly, making her scared expression soften and his jaw tense before he left without uttering a single word to her, releasing a horde of emotions to her troubled mind.

Everything Vergil did was for a reason; everything she could hate him for had to be done in his eyes. He embraced his inner demon instead of pushing it away like Dante had.

She could only hope that he would find peace before turning into a monster.

She was aware that he never would.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

DmC and its characters belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory.


End file.
